


Le malheur des uns...

by Shadofu



Series: Négatif [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadofu/pseuds/Shadofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La réaction du hollow quand il se met à pleuvoir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le malheur des uns...

Shirosaki et Zangetsu étaient, comme à leur habitude, en train de faire une séance d’UV, lorsque tout à coup, les nuages se mirent à enfler et à s’assombrir à vue d’œil.

\- Il va pleuvoir, constata sobrement le vieil homme.

Aussitôt, le Hollow bondit sur ses pieds et partit en courant, sautant d’immeuble en immeuble, jusqu’à disparaître à la vue de Zangetsu. Il ne réapparut que quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les premières gouttes commençaient à tomber. Il portait dans ses bras une imposante pile de vêtements d’un blanc sale qui le contraignait à pencher la tête sur le côté pour voir où il allait. Arrivé près du vieil homme, il laissa tout tomber à terre avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Depuis le temps que j’attendais de pouvoir faire une lessive !

\- Je suppose que c’est ce qui s’appelle profiter du malheur des autres, soupira Zangetsu en regardant Shirosaki brandir un bout de savon surgi de nulle part.

 


End file.
